The Chase
by VietAngel
Summary: Callie is broken after finding out about George's infidelity, and Alex is there to pick up the pieces. This is a sequel to my story Dance With Me.


**Title**: The Chase (1/1 or 1/2 haven't decided yet)  
**Author**: VietAngel  
**Rating**: M  
**Pairing**: Alex/Callie

**Summary**: Alex and Callie…'nuff said.

**Author's Note**: This is the sequel to Dance with Me, so if you haven't read that yet you might want to check it out first. Otherwise, this won't make much sense.

* * *

Alex easily caught up to Callie, but hung back a bit to watch the view as she sauntered toward the employee parking lot at Seattle Grace. He couldn't stop thinking that George was a complete idiot. Izzie was a gorgeous woman for sure, but Callie was gorgeous too, and she had this extra bit of…something. He couldn't really find a word to describe it, and right now he really didn't want to…right now all he wanted to do was get his hands on her.

He jogged up to her and yanked her backwards by the belt loops of her jeans. She gasped as he spun her around and kissed her forcefully. She didn't respond at first, shocked by his aggressive nature. Having a man take charge was a new feeling for her. George very rarely initiated things. She soon relaxed and returned the kiss with the same fervor. Suddenly, the heavens opened up and the rain began to pour as if it somehow knew the fire between them needed to be quenched.

Callie gasped and Alex cursed as the ice cold water drenched them. She grabbed his hand and tugged him along as she started running toward her car. He stopped short as she approached a vehicle that sat off to itself…there was no way…

"Fuck! You really are the perfect woman!" he exclaimed as she put the key in the door of the hunter green 1967 Mustang GT Fastback. It looked like she had stolen it off the set of Bullitt. Callie just laughed and shook her head. Men were so easy. Alex quickly ran around to the passenger's side and jumped in while Callie cranked the engine with shaky hands and turned the heat on full blast. She was so cold her teeth were chattering. In all the years she'd been in Seattle, she still hadn't gotten used to the weather.

"Damn, you're freezing," Alex said as he took off his coat and wrapped it around her shoulders. Chivalry from Alex Karev? Callie was impressed.

"Thanks. I still haven't learned to dress appropriately for this kind of weather. You have no idea how much I miss Miami right now," she replied as she put the car in gear and pulled off.

"I should have known you were from somewhere like that," he said.

"I can't tell whether that's a compliment or an insult," she replied.

"It's definitely a compliment. I just mean you're so bright and fun and…glamorous," he said, "So I figured you were from somewhere like that."

"Glamorous? What the hell have you been smoking, Karev? Izzie Stevens is glamorous. I'm just the friendly neighborhood goth girl next door," she replied.

"You're shitting me right? Izzie Steven has nothing on you," he laughed. "You're cool as hell. You're the kind of chick that can hold her own with the boys…but there's this whole other layer to you. You're voluptuous and have curves in all the right places, despite the fact that most women of our generation think it's cute to have the body of a twelve year old boy. You also have this sexy, gorgeous, Gene Tierney kind of old Hollywood glamour. I dig that about you…O'Malley is a fucking idiot."

Callie just smiled; she was speechless—and flattered enough to blush. George never complimented her like that. In fact, the only time she could ever remember him calling her gorgeous was when he was trying to save face after saying that Izzie was a blonde, stacked, supermodel that would never go for a guy like him.

"I don't really feel like going back to the Archfield right now. Can I show you something?" she asked.

"Sure, I'm game. The night's still young and tomorrow is my day off," Alex replied.

Less than half an hour later they were pulling up in front of a 1920s Mediterranean style villa overlooking Lake Washington. Alex whistled as he took in the sheer expanse and beauty of the property.

"Whose house is this? It's beautiful," he said.

"Umm, it's uh, mine," she replied nervously. She cringed a little as she watched his eyes nearly bug out of his head. She should have known it was a bad idea to show him this side of her life…it always ruined everything. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have brought you here. You're upset, we should just go."

"I'm not going anywhere until you give me the grand tour. Why would I be upset? I'm just wondering why you're living at the Archfield when you have this amazing house," Alex said.

"Well, the house itself has been in my family since I was a kid," she said as they made their way to the door, "We used to spend Christmas vacation here every year. I loved coming to Seattle back then, so that's how I ended up here after medical school. When my dad found out I got married, he gave it to me as a wedding gift. I was going to tell George about it, but then…well, you know. It was supposed to be my happy place, and then he ruined it all—I haven't been able to bring myself to move in."

"Wow. So…give me the tour," Alex said as they entered they grand foyer. He sensed she was getting sad again and decided to distract her.

She gave him the grand tour of the five bedroom, 6 bath house from the bottom floor to the top…and he was in awe the entire time. The place was completely furnished—tastefully decorated in earth tones with accents of blue and gold. There were pictures of Callie and her family everywhere. Her father was obviously very fond of his little girl, as there was an entire wall that chronicled her life from birth up until her graduation from medical school. The house boasted marble countertops, a travertine floor, and a mosaic backsplash in the kitchen…along with top of the line stainless steel appliances. The furnishings were a mix of antique and contemporary pieces, and the wood floors throughout looked to be original to the house.

Callie ended the tour with the master bedroom and bath, which was on the top floor of the tri-level house— and it, was the most impressive room of all. There was a massive, four poster, mahogany wood bed. It was perfectly centered in front of the wall of floor to ceiling windows that gave a panoramic view of Lake Washington. It was so plush and inviting that he had to fight the urge to fall right into it. The entire room was done in black & white, but the walls were painted a rich red color. To the right of the bed there was a fireplace, surrounded by floor to ceiling bookshelves that were filled to capacity. Arranged in front of the fireplace, there was a plush white sofa, with a matching loveseat and chaise lounge…all perfectly placed atop a plush, red, white and black shag rug.

The master bath was to the left of the bed. It contained a huge claw foot bathtub, which was situated in front of another wall of windows. There was also a glass enclosed shower big enough for several people…and even that boasted a view of the lake. Alex walked over to the windows and looked down to find an infinity pool and a dock complete with a 46 foot yacht and jet skis. He turned to tell Callie how lucky she was, but before he could get a word out, he realized she was shivering and nearly blue.

"Jesus, Callie…we've got to get you warmed up," he said. "I'll start a fire. You should go have a shower or something, and the fire will be nice and warm by the time you're done."

"You're soaked too; you've got to be freezing," Callie replied. "You're welcome to take a shower or whatever."

"Oh, I'll be fine right here once I get the fire started," he said. "I don't have a change of clothes anyway."

She gave him a sly smile and he watched curiously as she walked to the bathtub and adjusted the water. She then added bubble bath and a series of intoxicating oils before making her way back over to him. She grabbed a small remote that was lying on her bed, hit a button and the fire roared to life.

"My dad keeps company sweat suits, boxers, and socks in that closet specifically for occasions like this. All you need to do is pick out your size," she said. Alex retrieved the clothing and headed toward the nearest guest room so he could shower and give Callie some privacy. "Where are you going?"

"To the guest room across the hall so I can shower," Alex replied.

"Are you kidding me? How many times in your life are you going to get to shower with that kind of view? None of the other bathrooms have it," she said. "I'm taking a bath, so the shower is all yours. I promise not to look if you're shy."

"Do I look shy to you?" he said with a smile.

Callie returned his smile disappeared into her closet to get undressed, while Alex headed to the bathroom. Alex was just starting his shower when she returned and he couldn't help but stare as she perched on the edge of the bathtub in a plush white terrycloth robe. It was short and exposed her long legs as she sat…and that alone was enough to have little Alex standing at half mast. When she dropped the robe, all he could see was the smooth, olive plane of her back and the curve of her ass as she eased into the steaming, bubble filled pool…well, that got little Alex standing at full attention. He turned away quickly so he wouldn't embarrass himself if she looked over and tried to focus on his shower.

There was a naked man in her shower—a naked, gorgeous manly man and it was taking every ounce of her will power to not stare at him. She managed to sneak a peek when she came in and now she fully understood why Addison had looked like a hungry cartoon bear. Alex had lines of deliciousness galore. She sighed and sank deeper into the water as her thoughts quickly turned to George. This was supposed to be their house, their bathroom, their shower they could have conceived their children in. He had chosen Izzie Stevens over her. If she wasn't enough for George, then who the hell would ever want her? She could feel tears starting to sting her eyes and she shook the thoughts from her head. She didn't want to cry anymore, so she decided to stop thinking and start enjoying her surroundings. She removed the clip that was holding her hair and let it cascade over the edge of the tub as she stared out the window as she tried her best to luxuriate.

Callie was too hot for George, and that was the only thing Alex could think as he snuck glances at her over his shoulder. It took all his will power not to walk over and ravage her right there in that bathtub, but he knew she was in a delicate place and he didn't want to take advantage of her in any way. There was a waterproof radio built into the shower, so he decided to turn on some music as a distraction. Before he knew it he was singing "Don't Stop Believin'" at the top of his lungs and using Callie's loofah brush as a microphone. Unfortunately, his distraction worked a little too well and he forgot that she was within earshot.

"I never would have figured you for a Journey guy," Callie said as she stood in the doorway of the shower. She had a hard time getting the words out because she was almost doubled over with laughter. Alex turned around, red faced and embarrassed, and immediately dropped the loofah and his jaw at the sight before him. Calliope Torres was absolutely gorgeous from head to toe, and the bubbles clinging to those dangerous curves were the luckiest bubbles in the world. He realized he was staring when her face started to match the rest of her reddened skin.

"I—I'm sorry. This was a bad idea. Uh, I'll let you get back to your shower. Let's just pretend this never happened. Sorry," she said. She should have known that Alex would never go for a woman like her…not when he'd had women like Addison and Izzie.

"Wait," he said as he grabbed her wrist and stopped her form walking away. He had finally managed to find his voice again.

"Alex, please," she said, her eyes brimming with tears. "Please don't make this harder than it has to be. I'm already embarrassed. I'm not skinny and beautiful like Izzie or Addison and I know I'm not your type…so please, just let me go."

Alex was shocked. Callie had never struck him as self-conscious before, but there she was before him on the verge of crying because she thought she wasn't good enough for him. He made a mental note to stuff O'Malley in a locker the next time he saw him.

"What the fuck did O'Malley do to you?" Alex asked. "Of course you're not skinny and beautiful like Izzie or Addison…but only because voluptuous and stunning fit you better. There are a million women in the world like Izzie Stevens, but only a handful of rare gems like you."

"I appreciate the flattery, but come on Karev. Guys like you don't go for girls like me," she said as sniffled and wiped away her tears. Alex sighed. George had really done a number on her.

"Can I show you something?" he asked. When she nodded her approval, he reached outside of the shower and grabbed his jeans from the floor. He pulled a picture out of his wallet and handed it to Callie. It was a picture of him and a rather chubby, but pretty young girl. Alex had shoulder length hair and a smile plastered to his face. They were laying on a blanket in a field…a tangle of arms and legs, and so obviously in love. "That's Emily Davis, my high school girlfriend and first love. As you can see, skin and bones isn't really my style. I like a woman with something I can really get my hands on."

"Well why aren't you with her now?" Callie asked. "She's beautiful."

"She doesn't really look like that anymore. Time has treated her well. She started being more active in college and now she has a body more similar to yours. I'm not with her now because I stayed in Iowa for college and she was on the first plane to NYU. The distance drove us apart, but we're still best friends. I talk to her a couple of times a week. She's married now."

Callie was having a hard time believing his story because of his reputation at Seattle Grace, but Alex wasn't the type of guy who would lie about women. She smiled at him and he was thankful that he had managed to boost her confidence a little, but he was determined to make her feel like the goddess she was.

"So, Calliope Torres…I know you didn't come over here just to hear me sing off beat," he said. "Need some help rinsing those bubbles off?"

She didn't slap him, so he took that as a yes. He eagerly grabbed the hand-held showerhead and rinsed her body clean. She stood there before him fully exposed and amazing.

"Alex?" she called. He was so taken by her beauty that he hadn't even realized he had stopped what he was doing. That view of Lake Washington suddenly wasn't so impressive anymore. Anything paled in comparison to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine…I just—I need a second. You're—I mean—damn. You're so—you're so gorgeous I can't even find the words. I'm finding it a little hard to catch my breath," he replied, clearly flustered. She flashed that brilliant smile of her and kissed him…then everything became a blur.

Neither of them could tell you how they got there, but they ended up with her back pinned against the window and her legs wrapped around his waist—and their lips still locked together. They finally pulled apart to catch their breath, Alex decided that breathing wasn't nearly as appealing as Callie's right nipple and attached his mouth to her breast instead, while simultaneously lowering her onto his rock hard cock ever so slowly. Something that was halfway between a gasp and a moan escaped her throat and he smiled against her. She tightened around him as he pulled out of her, and then it was his turn to moan.

They settled into a slow, easy rhythm. There was no rush, no sense of urgency…they had all the time in the world. He wanted the moment to last as long as possible. She had been through hell, and it was a privilege to be able to give her a little bit of pleasure. The lights across the lake caught his eye as he worried her earlobe with his teeth. The house was full of windows and he had been concerned about the level of privacy as she gave him the tour, but she had assured him that there were no other houses for miles. The nearest house was clear on the other side of the lake, but he couldn't help thinking that somewhere over there a teenage boy with a high powered telescope was having the best night of his life.

(TBC…maybe)


End file.
